Sincerely,
by GrapeCherie
Summary: A funny thing about what our beloved characters truly think. :
1. Dear Captain Jack Sparrow

**Author's note: I found a site who had this principal and thought that maybe I could write a similar thing :) And then I also found another author in the Harry Potter fanfiction-stories who had written this kind of story. Just thought it would be fun to write one for Pirates of the Caribbean. I do not own anything. I really hope you'll like it!**

* * *

><p>Dear Captain Jack Sparrow,<p>

Did you really think a jar of dirt in your hands made you bring 'land' with ya?

Sincerely, Kraken

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Please review :) <strong>


	2. Dear Elizabeth Swann

**Author's note: I do not own anything, and I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth Swann,<p>

I be happy if you wouldn't kiss me, since all of yer men died shortly after,

Sincerely, Joshamee Gibbs

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Please review :) <strong>


	3. Dear Philip

**Author's note: I do not own anything, and I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Dear Philip,<p>

Next time someone ask, let me present my real name,

Sincerely, Syrena

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Please review :) <strong>


	4. Dear Davy Jones

**Author's note: I do not own anything, and I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Dear Davy Jones,<p>

We all know what you did with the heart when you got a heartache, please don't make such drastic measures if you get a headache,

Sincerely, Tia Dalma

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Please review :) <strong>


	5. Dear Scrum

**Author's note: I do not own anything, and I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Dear Scrum,<p>

I hope you can brag about getting kissed by a proper mermaid,

Sincerely, tnx to you; 'bone-man - eaten by mermaids'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Please review :) <strong>


	6. Dear Giselle and Scarlet

**Author's note: I do not own anything, and I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Dear Giselle and Scarlet,<p>

Here I send you a punching bag to slap to save me cheek,

Sincerely, Captain Jack Sparrow

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Please review :) <strong>


	7. Dear Jack

**Author's note: I do not own anything, and I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

The lies I told you weren't lies. There is a new road to travel down,

Sincerely, Angelica Teach

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Please review :) <strong>


	8. 8

**Author's note: I do not own anything, and I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Dear Ragetti,<p>

Will you glue your eye already?

Sincerely, Pintel

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Please review :) <strong>


	9. 9

**Author's note: I do not own anything, and I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Dear Sparrow,<p>

Here I give you a dictionary in hope you will stop repeating my words,

Sincerely, Hector Barbossa

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Please review :) <strong>


	10. 10

**Author's note: I do not own anything, and I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Dear Joshamee Gibbs,<p>

I fire you as guard to watch the ship after letting it be taken several times - too many,

Sincerely, Captain Jack Sparrow

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Please review :) <strong>


	11. 11

**Author's note: I do not own anything, and I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Dear James Norrington,<p>

Let's face it. Elizabeth Turner will never fall for you, unless she tighten her corset,

Sincerely, Will Turner

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Please review :) <strong>


	12. 12

**Author's note: I do not own anything, and I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Dear Rum,<p>

Why are you always gone?

Sincerely, Captain Jack Sparrow

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Please review :) - just had to write this one :) Jack's rum is almost always gone<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: I do not own anything, and I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Dear Angelica Teach,<p>

Please listen to my orders so I won't have to suffer for your clumsiness in the future, love,

Sincerely, Captain Jack Sparrow

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Please review :) <strong>


	14. 14

**I do not own anything, unfortunately "/ **

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

I suggest you to buy glasses, considering you can't see the difference between a priest robe and a cleavage, both reaching to the floor,

Sincerely, Angelica Teach

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


End file.
